


The Flower that Never Bloomed

by Minatu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minatu/pseuds/Minatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her desire had always been there, it just wasn't the sort of desire that Marluxia expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flower that Never Bloomed

**Author's Note:**

> So, for those of you who haven't finished playing the first Kingdom Hearts game... there are spoilers (and what are you doing reading fanfics anyway? Finish the game first! xP)

“This works one way. It's very simple.” Rough, forward. Quick and to the point, unfitting of his personality. It was easy to tell that he was merely parroting.

“You are going to scramble Sora's memories, make him work for us.” A quick, sharp turn of his feet, but not without the lingering of his long, sakura coloured hair that set off his true personality, almost opening his soul to the girl that gazed long at him with twinkling blue eyes. She wished he would not be so untrue to himself at such a time, especially one so dire for him. For she knew how it would all end, and in a way, she wished it was not true.

Remembering how he would usually speak, long-winded yet brisk, eloquent and airy with smooth, almost dancing gestures. She smiled slightly, drawing quick, thick and imperfect lines on white sheets of paper. She teased as she took, confused as she played with every memory locked within Sora's head. Her empty breast quaked with the softest breadths of pain and mourning.

“ _How irritatingly mundane. Have you ever desired to venture out on your own? Discovering and living without following another's whims as if you were not a Nobody? All you ever do is sit here, meekly listening to and following orders from a very uptight, ambiguous man. Does that not stir up any defiance in you?”_ Again, she smiled, knowing those sorts of words were why he was there in the first place, and why he was going to meet a most painful demise in the cold, stone castle.

And, just for a moment, she wished she had a heart. One that would allow her to cry for a love that would never blossom.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing! It's my OTP for KH, and I'm so happy that I finally wrote something for it even though it is super short.


End file.
